iDon't Cry For Pain
by kasumikasumi
Summary: Carly and Sam end up both liking Freddie. Freddie gets upset yet enjoys the attention. One-shot.


**iDon't Cry For Pain**

**An iCarly Fanfic**

**I don't own iCarly. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the song Don't Cry For Pain or iCarly. **

**Synopsis:**

**Carly and Sam end up both liking Freddie. Freddie gets upset yet enjoys the attention. One-shot.**

**Other details:**

**I got the idea from a MV on Youtube. The song is by **

**---------------------------------------**

**iDon't Cry For Pain (based on the song "Don't Cry For Pain" by Ana Johnson) **

**A iCarly Fanfic**

**By: Kristen (kasumikasumi) **

**Horror striked me as I realized my two best friends were fighting again. To make matters weird, it was over me. One day Carly is all like not happening but then here we are. **

**Hey man, here`s my plan I`m gonna break it **

**I was at my locker when suddenly Sam and Carly were each carrying a bag, walking up to me. When they arrived, they stopped and said "Hey Freddie". I said "Hi". I was trying to hide the fact I was upset but it wasn't working.**

"**I baked you some cookies", Carly said with a big smile on her face.**

"**Ya, don't be Sad Freddie", Sam said with a big smile on her face.**

**Hey you, don`t be sad **

"**I thought, well, you know here's my chance, I baked you these cookies, don't be sad Freddie", Carly said concerned. **

"**Ya I did too, I just started to learn how to bake on my own… umm well, I had some help", Sam said looking kinda guilty. **

**Here`s you chance so take it **

**I wanted to slap them and at the same time hug them. God, I felt in a weird way, it was swell to be fought over. Carly claimed to not want me and now she did and Sam was always making fun of me but now those days are even less. But I didn't want to eat those cookies, not from Sam…**

**If you slap my face **

**I wasn't called usually like I am about upcoming iCarlys. At first it sadded me but then… **

**If you don`t call **

**I grew to stop caring because well, maybe we could do something else about the upcoming iCarlys. **

**Honestly, I don`t care at all **

**That day at lunch, when I was eating, I studied the look on Sam and Carly's faces trying to figure out what they were doing.**

"**You gonna eat your tuna roll?", Sam said hungry. **

"**Nah, have it", Freddie said in a neutral tone. **

"**Maybe it's not just me whose complicated", Freddie thought while being semi-sad.**

**Maybe I`m a bit complicated **

**All I know is **

**Sam was very strong especially. Stronger then most boys especially at ridge way. Probably especially much of anywhere. Strong girls were sounding kind of cute all of a sudden. I was sad sure about my friends fighting but I definitely don't cry. I'm a man! **

**I don`t cry for pain I don`t cry from fear You know that I don`t cry in the rain No not a tear You know that **

**It was nearing the end of the school day and Carly and Sam greeted me. I was fed up with them not giving me room to talk so I told them "Before you leave, when you go I think you ought to know…" **

**Before you leave, when you go I think you ought to know **

"**What your doing is so unnesccary"**

**I don`t cry for pain **

**But inside me knew, that I mearly never dare cry in public. What Sam said about me on iCarly humiliating me at Ridge Way made me wanna cry so I hid out on the fire escape of my apartment.**

**I only cry for love **

**I remember though of the good times and that maybe Sam and Carly would snap out of this and that this really wasn't my fault. Perhaps I was really good-looking but it's not like I can help that. Carly and Sam then apologized and if they saw me crying they might of said **

"**Hey now, dry them tears, you know we'd never make it through without you as a good friend for our webshow", Carly said with concern. **

**Hey now, dry them tears You know we`d never make it **

"**But we also think of you as more then a friend, but whatever happens we'll be happy now"**

"**Ya, I'm not always smart"**

"**Ya, me neither" **

**Cause you caught my eye, not my heart And play it safe, no I`m not that smart **

**We never meant to be this complicated"**

"**All we know is…"**

I never meant to be this complicated All I know is

I don`t cry for pain I don`t cry from fear You know that I don`t cry in the rain No not a tear You know that

"We need you for our show and for everything you are"

I don`t cry from fear You know that I don`t cry in the rain No not a tear You know that

I need something

"It just wouldn't be the same without you"

making me defensless I don`t want another waste of time

"We'll stop fighting"

"Totally"

"Great"

You can`t hurt me so I`m sure this can`t be right

4 months later:

"Hey Sam and Freddie", Carly said happily.

"Hey Carly", Sam said happily as well as Freddie.

"You guys make such a cute copule", Carly said at ease.

"Who would of guessed me and Freddie", Sam said sort of laughing.

"Ya totally", Carly said sort of laughing.

"What is so funny you guys", Freddie said puzzled.

"I don't know, you and I dating, it's just so unexpected", Sam said.

I don't cry for pain

I don`t cry from fear You know that I don`t cry in the rain No not a tear You know that


End file.
